Promotion Exams Arc
The Promotion Exams Arc is the eighth story arc of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This arc focuses on the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's final exams for their first year at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Summary (TBA) Short Summary *The 92nd Generation begin their Promotion Exams in Hokkaido. *The students that opposed Central's ideals were forcibly given handicaps during the exams. **The rebelling students pass the first two days of the exams despite the handicaps. *On the third day, the students split up trains and the rebels had to take on the Elite Ten Council to advance in the exam. **Sōma Yukihira faces off against Akira Hayama and wins. ***Akira Hayama has joined Central and has become the 9th Seat of the Elite Ten Council due to Azami threatening to shut down Shiomi Seminar. Akira's loss results in his expulsion from the Academy. **Takumi and Megumi "face off" against Rindō. Rindō does not actually duel them and passes them by tasting one of their dishes. **Erina does not duel any of the Elite Ten Council members and passes the third day of the exams. **Ikumi Mito, Hisako Arato, and Isami Aldini face off against Momo Akanegakubo, Sōmei Saitō, and Eishi Tsukasa respectively and lose. **All other rebelling students not mentioned above were also expelled, including Alice Nakiri, Ryō Kurokiba, and the other Polar Star Dormitory residents. **Due to Alice's intervention, the expelled students were allowed to stay until the end of the Régiment de Cuisine, but could not participate in the battle. *A Régiment de Cuisine is formed, in an effort to return the newly expelled 'rebels' back to the academy. The remaining rebelling students facing off against Central with the following rules: **The rebelling students will be expelled if they lose. **Jōichirō returns and joins the rebelling side and offers to join Azami's regime should his side lose. **Should Central lose, the Elite Ten Council members will offer their seats as compensation, Azami will be ousted as headmaster, and Central's regime will be removed from the academy. *Erina formally relinquishes her Tenth Seat to join the Rebels for the Régiment de Cuisine. **Erina will be forced to join Central and must be completely obedient to her father's doctrine should the Rebels lose, which she accepts. *The Régiment de Cuisine teams each have 8 members. **Subaru Mimasaka, Terunori Kuga, Satoshi Isshiki, and Tōsuke Megishima join and participate on the rebel side. **To make the Régiment de Cuisine fair and square, impartial judges are chosen from the World Gourmet Organistion namely Anne, Histoire and Charme *The first round of the Régiment de Cuisine comprised of three 1 vs 1 matches. **Sōma Yukihira faces the 6th seat Nene Kinokuni. The theme is soba. Sōma Yukihira wins the match unanimously. Nene Kinokuni is eliminated. **Satoshi Isshiki faces the 8th seat Julio Shiratsu. The theme is eel. Satoshi wins the match unanimously. Julio Shiratsu is eliminated. **Tōsuke Megishima faces the 5th seat Shōko Kaburagi. The theme is unknown unanimously. Tosuke Megishima wins the match. Shoko Kaburagi is eliminated. *The second round of the Régiment de Cuisine comprised of three 1 vs 1 matches. **Tōsuke Megishima faces the 2nd seat Rindō Kobayashi. The theme is chili peppers. Rindō Kobayashi wins the match unanimously. Tosuke Megishima is eliminated. **Subaru Mimasaka faces the 4th seat Sōmei Saitō. The theme is tuna. Sōmei Saitō wins the match unanimously. Subaru Mimasaka is eliminated. **Terunori Kuga faces the 1st seat Eishi Tsukasa. The theme is green tea. Eishi Tsukasa wins the match unanimously. Terunori Kuga is eliminated. *The third round of the Régiment de Cuisine comprised of three 1 vs 1 matches . **Sōma Yukihira faces the 4th seat Sōmei Saitō. The theme is butter. Sōma Yukihira wins the match unanimously. Sōmei Saitō is eliminated. **Takumi Aldini faces the 7th seat Etsuya Eizan. The theme is beef. Takumi Aldini wins the match unanimously. Etsuya Eizan is eliminated. **Megumi Tadokoro faces the 3rd seat Momo Akanegakubo. The theme is apple. Momo Akanegakubo wins the match by 2-1. Megumi Tadokoro is eliminated. *The fourth round of the Régiment de Cuisine comprised of three 1 vs 1 matches. **Erina Nakiri faces the 3rd seat Momo Akanegakubo. The theme is Muscovado sugar. Erina Nakiri wins the match unanimously. Momo Akanegakubo is eliminated. **Satoshi Isshiki faces the 1st seat Eishi Tsukasa. The theme is Rabbit. Eishi Tsukasa wins the match unanimously. Satoshi Isshiki is eliminated. **Takumi Aldini faces the 2nd seat Rindō Kobayashi. The theme is Spear Squid. Rindō Kobayashi wins the match unanimously. Takumi Aldini is eliminated. During the bout, Charme & Histoire have been replaced by Azami, and Decora, a WGO First Class Officer, as judges, accompanied by Courage, another WGO First Class Officer. *The Fifth and the final round of the Régiment de cuisine comprised of a 2 vs 2 match. **To make sure this becomes the final round, Senzaemon proposed a 2 vs. 2 match with each member of the team making one dish (either Appetizer or Main dish). Azami agreed to his proposal. **Theme has no boundaries, but the dishes should represent true gourmet. **Sõma and Rindõ will make the appetizers while Erina and Tsukasa will make the main dish. New Characters *Hiroi *Endo *Soe Nakiri *Berta *Cilla *Shawn Aida *Julio Shiratsu *Anne *Charme *Histoire *Shōko Kaburagi *Courage *Decora Category:Story Arc Category:Promotion Exams Arc